Nothin' Like A Smile
by Objective Mistress
Summary: When a fight with revenants leads to an injury, Doc Holliday gets to pull out a skill he hasn't used in over 150 years. Takes place before 1x12. Lighthearted humor.


**Rating:** K+

 **Word Count:** ~700

 **Summary:** When a fight with revenants leads to an injury, Doc Holliday gets to pull out a skill he hasn't used in over 150 years. Takes place before 1x12. Lighthearted humor.

 **Author Note:** I ended up in a Wikipedia loop and learned some things about the real Doc Holliday. Bottom author note points out what's true, I think you'll enjoy!

.

.

"Make your peace," Wynonna dug her heel into the heel of the revenant before the barbell of Peacemaker glowed.

She pulled the trigger, burying a slug between the eyes of the demon. Hellfire spread from the circular wound, opening a burning portal of damnation that swallowed the revenant whole. He clawed at the ground futilely as he screamed, dragged downwards to whatever hell awaited him.

Wynonna spun Peacemaker around her finger before holstering the revolver. "Well…" she turned around. "Is no one going to comment on that new gun trick, because I've been practicing and oh shit—"

Dolls glared up at her from his spot on the ground. His hand was cupped over his mouth, blood dripping down his arm.

"What happened?" Wynonna crouched down next to him.

"Why, I believe he got his teeth kicked in," Doc Holliday said. "That revenant caught him with a right nasty heel to the face."

Wynonna grinned and shook her head, "And here I thought you were better than that, Dolls."

The U.S. Marshall shook his head and mumbled something that sounded like, "Don't even."

"Let me take a look," Doc flicked his head up, motioning for Wynonna to make some space.

"He needs to see a doctor, not a…Doc."

Doc rolled up his sleeves, "Well you're in luck as there happens to be a dentist here."

Wynonna squinted and made a show of looking around before standing up. "Is it a ghost dentist or something?"

"It's me," Doc dropped down in front of Dolls. "Now why don't you show me those pearly whites of yours, Dolls?"

"Since when have you been a dentist?" Wynonna scoffed. "This been your dream since you were a little elf at Santa's workshop?"

Doc looked up at her blankly.

"It's a Christmas movie reference," she crossed her arms and shrugged.

"I have a degree in dentistry from the Pennsylvania College of Dental Surgery," Doc sounded more offended than she had ever heard. "In fact I practiced down in Atlanta before moving out west and meeting your great granddaddy."

"Dolls, I wouldn't put my money where my mouth is in him looking at your teeth," Wynonna winced.

"Back then we did put our money were our mouths were, what with fillin's made of silver," Doc bit back.

"Did you even use anesthetic back then?" She jabbed, "Or did you just get them drunk on whiskey first?"

"You'd a liked that, wouldn't you? We used chloroform and it was perfectly safe."

"Perfectly safe?" Wynonna laughed. "Basically you were trying to hit a small target with a shotgun."

Doc stood up, moving toe to toe with Wynonna. "We were more sophisticated back in those days then you are givin' me credit. I was quite the expert of the new root canal technique that used arsenic—"

"Arsenic?" She laughed. "Christ, Dolls…" Wynonna leaned down and hauled the U.S. Marshall up by his hand that wasn't still covering his bloodied mouth. "Let's get you to a _modern_ doctor."

"You youngins really have no more respect for the knowledge of your elders," Doc straightened his vest.

"I'm sure Waverly would love to hear," she started to lead Doc back to the black SUV. "What, with her love of history."

"That hasn't exactly been her main focus lately," Dolls mumbled, his voice muffled by his hand and the pain in his mouth.

"What was that?" Wynonna paused.

"Nothing," Dolls smiled, his lips bloody. "At least, nothing you've noticed."

"Give 'er a break," Doc patted the Black Badge on the shoulder. "When this all clears up for the youngest Earp, you'll be the one smilin' then."

.

.

 **Author Note:** Turns out Doc Holliday was a trained dentist! He really studied at the Pennsylvania College of Dental Surgery.


End file.
